


A hundred miles

by Moonwanderer



Series: Zombieland [1]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Columbus, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: They are stranded again, but it doesn't matter. They have each other.





	A hundred miles

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom, yay!
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

It’s getting hotter with every passing hour and the day is far from its end, and the endless roads are lying in silence below the hill they’ve just climbed.

Well, Tallahassee has just climbed, to be correct, since he has carried the boy in his arms all the way to the top.

It’s been a week since the girls’ve run away again, and they know that those ungrateful bastards won’t come back this time. Oh, and 4 days since Columbus’s sprained his ankle.

Stranded in the middle of nowhere, without a car or shelter, they are forced to keep moving.

"Water?" The young man asks and shifts a bit in his arms, one of his hands letting go of his shoulder to offer him the bottle.

"Maybe later. Drink a bit, kid, it’s kinda hot out here." He mumbles, still lost in thoughts.

Columbus obeys, then says something that makes the man almost drop him. Almost.

"You are so strong!"

Tallahassee is too aware of the light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Wha...? What are you talking about?" He sputters.

Damn this kid and his habit of saying embarassing things in inconvenient times!

"Just saying. Carrying me around all day long...."

They are stranded without a car or shelter, so they have to keep moving on, but Columbus’s ankle needs rest to heal, so what else could a man like him do?

"Yeah, not that I had any other choices...." He replies, maybe a little too sharp and turns back towards the depressive landscape. "Oh, man, it will be a looong walk till we can rest a bit again!"

He can feel the young man defleating, and just as in any time he is anxious, he starts mumbling stupid things.

"ImsosorryIdidntmeanto...."

He is light and soft and innocent in a doe-eyed way, and there’s something about him which stirs all of his fraternal instincts to life. After all, Columbus is all he’s got in this zombie-infested, goddamned world.

So the older man pats one bony arm and stops his friend’s timid apologies.

"Hush now boy. We’ll find a nice place to stay sooner than you think! Just leave it to good ol’ Tally, okay?"

Columbus nods and wraps his arms around his neck again, shifting closer, as Tallahassee begins the next part of their journey.

And if he really wants to state it, it doesn’t matter if the next stop is ten or hundred miles away. They have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
